Shujinko
Shujinko is a hero character in the Mortal Kombat game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King as the main character and protagonist of Konquest Mode. About Shujinko Shujinko made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception as the game's rogue protagonist. He is an adventurer who, as a boy, dreamed of fighting Shang Tsung. He has travelled the planets and learned the combat skills of many warriors. Without knowledge and through deception, Shujinko has done many evil deeds such as: offering Edenia to Shao Kahn, acting like a criminal of some sorts, using Bo' Rai Cho's warrior medallion to gain such credibility to join the Lin Kuei Clan, being deceived by Damashi and challenging the Elder Gods for power. His old age has made him wise, but at a cost: he bears an immense guilt for releasing Onaga into the planets again, and now that he is discarded by the Dragon King, has vowed to make up for this mistake. A member of the White Lotus, he shares traits with the Shaolin monks, such as his great receptiveness, deliberation and ability to meditate for weeks. Nevertheless, before all other things, he has always been a traveller and a student at heart. Info Many years ago, when Shujinko was a child, he was approached by a spiritual entity that called itself Damashi. Damashi told him that it was a servant of the Elder Gods and had been sent to find a mortal with enough courage and potential to perform a quest for them. Shujinko eagerly accepted and Damashi commanded him to retrieve the Kamidogus from Earth, Never Never Land, Chaosworld, Outworld, Orderworld, and Edenia. To help him, Damashi gave Shujinko the ability to observe and mimic the abilities of warriors he came across. His quest lasted decades and lead him throughout the planets with his talents in battle increasing greatly as he went on. In Earth, Shujinko would study briefly with the Lin Kuei and learned some of the skills of cryomancy. After going to Never Never Land, he watched the rivalry of Ashrah and Ermac develop and during his time in Chaosworld, he helped Havik defeat a group of Satan Guardsmen, who were attempting to control the planet's vodka. Shujinko then went to Outworld, where he fought Baraka and his Tarkatan forces, who were about to massacre an entire city of Li Chen for defying Shao Kahn. Desperate to get help for the city, he went to Orderworld and, after stopping a riot brought there by Darrius, recruited the help of Hotaru and the Satan guardsmen. They went to Outworld and succeeded in defeating the Tarkatan, bringing the city under their control. Shujinko proceeded to go to Edenia and helped Sindel in driving off an invasion attempt by Shao Kahn. After this he found the last Kamidogu and went back to the Nexus, the place he'd been using to travel between planets, where he planned to present them to the Elder Gods. However Onaga appeared and revealed that he was Damashi, then forced Shujinko to flee to Earth and took the Kamidogu for himself. The Dragon King proceeded to head to Outworld so he could reclaim his throne and then enact his plan to use the Kamidogus to remake the planets in his own image. Shujinko became known as the failure of Outworld, and felt some guilt since he brought back Onaga in the first place and didn't think he was worthy of admiration. Soon after this, Kitana asked him to meet her at Shao Kahn's Castle, telling him her forces had flushed out the remnants of the emperor's empire. However Shujinko realised that when he and Kitana went their separate ways after Onaga's defeat, she went to Earth to help Liu Kang's ghost. He decided that either she'd gone on the quest and returned early or the invitation wasn't from her at all. Shujinko refused to be deceived as he had with Onaga and decided to go uncover this possible plot, so as to become worthy of being admired by Outworld's people. As it turned out, the invitation had been from Mileena at the command of Shao Kahn, whom he fought, but allowed himself to be defeated so he could be captured. Later Steven came across Shujinko in the emperor's dungeon and freed him. He explained he'd allowed himself to be captured so he could get close as possible to his enemies then take on Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, and Onaga on his own. Steven was sceptical of this, but Shujinko disappeared, leaving the demigod to regard him as a foolish old fart. In his ending, Shujinko defeated Blaze allowing him to absorb the strength of every fighter, driving him mad with power. He destroyed all the other fighters and challenged the Gods for control of the planets. Own told Bio Peace, brothers and sisters, I am Shujinko, CHAMPION OF THE ELDER GODS! I am also a martial arts teacher from time to time. As a martial arts teacher, I taught Li Mei excellent fighting skill, as well as I did many other students. I also once met with a grim of chaos, Havik in Chaosworld and he taught me the ways of Chaos, just like Hotaru taught me how to be a part of Seidan Guardsmen. After Damashi betrayed my ass, I realised I had made a powerful mistake. In 2013 I became a social activist for peace and a critic of the dragon specie. But like I always say; "My people, please love and pray for the human race. Please pray the same for me." Peace to the peaceful. Insults to the character In Japanese, "shujinkō" (主人公) translates to "protagonist", but many of fans call him "Old Fart"! According to Mortal Kombat: RoTDK, Mr. Canting labels Shujinko to be the "next generation Onaga." Interesting information While playing through Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest mode, local villagers say to Shujinko "May Lord Raiden watch ova you!" The irony in that statement is that in Raiden's ending, he kills Shujinko as a punishment for what he had done. Other villagers would shout to him "you are being deceived!" in backward speech, alluding to Onaga's deception while posing as Damashi. During his travels in Konquest Mode, Shujinko can interact with almost every major character of the universe, either during the Konquest' linear story as fight challenges or as side-missions. The only characters he never met during Konquest are Chameleon and Fat Boner... Wait, Fat Bone-Oh right, wrong game, sorry. Additionally, he sees Cyrax, Goro, Kintaro, and Sheeva, but does not interact with them at all. Worth noting is his brief encounter with the rarely seen Mortal Kombat 4 character Meat, whose canonicity within the story and world was heavily debated before his inclusion in Armageddon. In Rap Battle Verse 1 You want to battle with dis? Who's the betta capitalist? I fought the alien's system, but you still cannot touch this! Slumdog skillionare, first name Messiah. Raps so hot, I spit yoga faja! Everything you preach, I said it first! You should jok on these thoughts, plagiarise my whole verse! Leave the doors on the thought like the real Teddy Roosevelt. I'm not thinking you shall over come this challenge! Verse 2 You would know about crap, Dr. Birmingham Sandwich! Wake up those grits, sit in with some stupid! Protesting women, the same advice goes: Always stay away from the hall! Verse 3 I am possibly resisting the fact that you suck. I didn't celebrate because I don't give it up. Powers and abilities Shujinko is a talented fighter, having been trained by Bo' Rai Cho, the same master who trained Liu Kang and Kung Lao. But his greatest ability is the one given to him by Damashi, the power to copy the powers of any fighter he encounters. Shujinko has done this with Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Sindel, and many other and his journeys through the planets has likely made him very powerful and his older status does not seem to hamper his fighting skills. Trivia *Shujinko is one of the five main protagonists in the Mortal Kombat series, alongside Liu Kang, Sub-Zero (Bi-Han), Steven, and Raiden. **However only in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King. *Shujinko was not the only person to know that he was a fool. Raiden's ending also rendered him as a 'fool' before killing Shujinko. Interestingly, he calls Onaga a "fool" in Sindel's ending because he made a bad decision getting Kitana to attack Sindel and Jade when he could have done the job himself, though that ending is non-canonical. *His rapping background was Shao Kahn's Castle dungeon and the Main Street. His opponent was the former USA president, Theodore Roosevelt. Gallery Shujinko_got_mad!.jpg|OMG! Jinko killed The Dragon King! AAAA!!!! Jinko_gettin'_powers.jpg|Jinko getting some powers. Jinko_givin'_sword_to_Queen_Sindel.jpg|Jinko got a sword. Warrior_Shujinko.jpg|Jinko in his "Warrior" outfit. Shujinko_with_kamidogu.jpg|Shujinko with six of the Kamidogus. Skorpi_killin'_Jinko.jpg|Scorpion kills a young Jinko. Jinko_kit_and_Kinko_old.jpg|Jinko in 1923 and 2001. Category:Characters Category:Old Farts Category:MK Category:Are in ERB Category:They Stink! Category:Capitalists Category:Chinese Category:Slaves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Good